posing_paradisefandomcom-20200213-history
Rantaroamami
Rant is an American from Lincoln, Nebraska and is one of the earliest M.A.L members. He is a fast and focused soldier who likes to go on scouting missions. Biography Origins (1979 - 2016) Rant was born in 1979 and was the 3rd youngest of 4 children. He, out of the other 3 was really athletic and loved sports. In 1989 he started spending almost all of his time outdoors doing things like sports. Sadly, in 1999 both his parents and 2 older siblings died on a plane crash, so he was left with his younger brother. In 2014, Rant's younger brother had a son, making Rant an uncle. In 2016, Rant went to fight in the 2nd Great TF2 War, along with his younger brother. Fighting in The Second Great TF2 War / Losing His Younger Brother (2016) While fighting in the war, Rant and his brother had to go on a scouting mission to one of BLU teams outposts. While there they got ambushed by 2 BLU members and go seriously hurt. Rant was able to take out the BLUs but his brother wasn't doing to well. After 30 minuets his brother bled out from his wounds, leaving Rant and his nephew. Getting Captured (2017) In 2017, Rant was out with his nephew, but was attacked by a group of terrorists. Rant told his nephew to run and tried to hold them off. Rant was knocked out though and captured by the terrorists. He woke up in a shipping container with 2 other people (MK and Father Leafy). After a couple of days, they were saved by Magnum and DJ after they went looking for MK. Magnum said that they were accepting new members for M.A.L and that they could join. Rant agreed with Father Leafy and officially joined M.A.L. The Time Travelling Machine (2017) One day during the construction of M.A.L H.Q, Magnum said that he and LJ built a type of time machine that can send them to the future or past. It had 2 "capsules", one for entering and one for returning. Rant said that he would test it out and see whether or not his nephew was alive or not, because he didn't know where he was. He stepped inside the machine and Magnum set the dial to future. However the machine malfunctioned and it didn't send him to the future nor the past. What happened is that the return section started smoking a lot and something started to come out. Everyone saw as the person came out of the machine. What happened is that the machine brought someone from the future that was related to Rant. The guy was Duetz Karver who, after Rant asked, was his Great-Great-Great Nephew, proving that his nephew was alive somewhere. Duetz said that the future was totally messed up and that he would rather stay in the past during M.A.L. Magnum let him join and he now the best helicopter pilot in M.A.L. M.A.L (2017 - Present) Rant still works in M.A.L today in the Excavation Squad and the Scouting Squad and is a very useful addition to M.A.L.